The One Exception
by Rizu Komesu
Summary: Sesshoumaru is on his way to defeat Naraku, but when he encounters the one he wishes death upon...all is thrown aside for the sake of desire. NarakuXSesshoumaru, rated for MM and for Sexual Themes, Challenge Fic issued by littlefiction


A near-silent breeze was flowing through the deadening leaves as Sesshoumaru began to approach the castle of his most loathed enemy, he held more hatred towards this poor excuse for a half-demon than he even held for Inuyasha. Why exactly he hated this being even he didn't know, all he knew was that this creature was in _his_ territory. He would destroy this vermin, a thought that drifted through his mind as he walked alone, having left Rin and Jaken with the protection of Ah Un over them from a more than safe distance. That way, they wouldn't get involved in the destruction the Western Lord was sure would come.

He could feel his eyes narrowing at the castle he knew Naraku to be in as it neared with each quiet foot step he took upon the grey soil beneath him, although in the darkness of the New Moon one wouldn't be able to tell there was any colour to speak of in this cursed place. Other places couldn't die like this, not while he governed these lands and not while the demons residing were under his protection. And then, after utterly slaughtering Naraku, he would finish off the annoyance that was Inuyasha, the reason why his father had died two hundred years prior to this day. However, there was something wrong; the grounds were far too quiet for the demon's liking, his eyes searching around before they fell upon the familiar white baboon pelt that belonged to the person he so loathed.

_This is where you die, Naraku_. Swiftly was his faithful Tokijin drawn and pointed at Naraku, his vision narrowing as his eyelids allowed him to glare at the being before him. The fur pelt of the other was shed almost as soon as Sesshoumaru's action was completed to reveal Naraku's true form, the crimson eyes of the other gleaming with...something other than madness. He couldn't figure it out, but it didn't seem that Naraku was looking for a fight; rather, he was approached by the other demon and, while caught in the mesmerizing gaze of the other, the blade was knocked out of his hand before that hand was taken in Naraku's. What in the world was he planning now?

"It is truly a pleasure to see you once more, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku's malevolent smirk was visible while Sesshoumaru's body was pulled right into the larger of the two, it was almost as if he was completely entranced by the sheer presence of Naraku while their chests gently touched together, wind beginning to swirl around the pair as if being manipulated to keep them close.

It probably was, too. Kagura, after all, could control the wind, this was probably happening upon Naraku's order. With narrowed eyes did he once again become cold, somehow managing to escape Naraku's hold before once again taking hold of Tokijin, the end of its blade being pointed towards who was the enemy to him, "I don't know what you're playing at Naraku, but it ends here. Your life shall finally be taken; you will live on this Earth no more-"

"Now, don't jump to such conclusions if you're not sure that they'll come to pass," The dark, seductive chuckle of Naraku's voice filled the air, the body before him seeming to disappear with the wind that surrounded him before that voice once again rung in Sesshoumaru's ears, hot vapour breathing the words onto his ear, "You just might like what's to come if you give it a true chance, Lord Sesshoumaru."

With great speed was his sword swung behind him, where he was sure Naraku was, but instead of slicing through flesh it merely swiped harmlessly at air. Damn...he must have gotten faster, somehow. Most likely it's the power of the Shikon no Tama... No sooner had those words formulated in Sesshoumaru's mind did Naraku once again appear in front of him, twin hands now tilting his chin to look up at the other, straight into the eyes before him, "Now...do you truly wish to take my life tonight, or are you after something more..._satisfying_?"

A warm sensation flooded through his body as this happened, his cheeks beginning to burn before he once again stepped away from Sesshoumaru, a low hiss escaping him and carrying threatening words to the other, "Nothing could be more satisfying than my ending your life. Now, are you going to fight or are you going to keep running like the twisted coward you truly are?"

"Is that something you really want to say?" Naraku was smirking at this point before he approached Sesshoumaru again, a hand reaching out to stroke his own, which caused Sesshoumaru to freeze and eventually drop the blade onto the ground. What was Naraku doing to him? His face was burning again, that warm surge was going through his body, and then Naraku started to breathe against his lips, their faces almost touching while the other did this, "You are something I want, Lord Sesshoumaru. And I know there is something you desire as well...you just don't know it yet."

Their lips connected after what seemed to be eternity, that warm rush continuing to affect him as the demon began to feel paralyzed, unable to move in Naraku's grip. And yet, he knew he could move just fine, his body didn't want to obey his mind's command. He could feel his cheeks become unbearably hot as this happened, eyes widening as the moments passed in which he was kissed. What was...no! He couldn't lose to Naraku, he couldn't show weakness! But...he couldn't struggle or break free for his life's worth within those moments, there was something stopping him; _lust_.

Only now did he truly realize those warm surges through his system had been desire, the desire for touch, for his senses to be taken beyond the ordinary. It was within this kiss that he discovered this desire, this passion only being revealed now as Naraku broke the contact they had. A smirk was presented in front of Sesshoumaru as the other demon licked his lips, arms turning into branches before they gently wrapped around Sesshoumaru's body, "Even the Western Ruler has desires; we are imperfect beings after all. Even the coldest of all masks can be broken given proper incentive..."

Just then did his conscious mind return, a low growl aimed at Naraku before he broke free from the branches surrounding him and he managed to put on (what he thought to be) a disgusted look, "You will not fool me with such trickery, filthy half-demon! I'll send you to Hell, right here and now!" Yes, he felt fury, but at the same time the desire was almost overwhelming. However, it didn't take him over, he still had enough mind belonging to him to determine that Naraku was his enemy, nothing more.

However, just when Sesshoumaru launched his first strike against Naraku, once again the other was no where to be seen. How was he moving so fast, and why hadn't he tried to strike down Sesshoumaru already? Those questions ran rampant through the demon's mind as he tried to locate who he was hunting, but it was all in vain; the wind around him only became more violent as his eyes failed him, Naraku was using Kagura's power to cloak himself within the darkness of the night.

Suddenly two arms were wrapped around his shoulders and crossed over his throat, causing Sesshoumaru to once again cease movement while he felt words being spoken against the exposed flesh of his neck, once again his face burnt him severely while he heard what was being said to him, "Your desires will be fulfilled if only you accept my offer, Sesshoumaru. Either way, now is not the time in which I'll try to kill you...tonight is special like that, when no light of hope is shining upon us, where no one can see within the darkness of desire-"

"_Silence_!" Hissed Sesshoumaru as he began to struggle against the grip being held on him, if he wasn't careful then Naraku could easily choke him to death. He had to escape this madman's twisted mind games, but...although he would never admit this to himself, or to anyone else, he was actually enjoying the attention he was receiving. It was something he'd never felt before, although his conscious mind was in furious protest against this, his body and subconscious mind wanted the attention, yearned for it, and were willing to do anything to receive it.

"You like this attention, don't you Sesshoumaru?" The voice of the other demon was purred against his throat before delicate kisses were being placed against it, causing Sesshoumaru's cheeks to burn even more as he stopped struggling again. This was...this was too much. He couldn't hide that he enjoyed the attention, no matter how he tried, but he'd try anyway. He wouldn't lose to Naraku now! He _couldn't_ lose to him now! It would show weakness, it would force him to lose all dignity he had...he'd kill the monster now, while he still had the chance!

The demon lord then made his claws poisonous and swiped behind him, but again his effort was in vain; Naraku was no longer where Sesshoumaru's claws had struck air. It was really becoming infuriating, how he couldn't hit Naraku, what was wrong with him? Normally he was fast enough to hit the other at the very least, but then he was using both Kagura's power and the shards of the Shikon no Tama to his advantage. Regardless, it began to make him feel powerless, and that was probably what was the most infuriating part of this whole situation...and yet, something within him _liked_ being powerless and _wanted_ to be seduced. What was this part of him that why was it only revealing itself now?

Naraku appeared in front of Sesshoumaru once more, a smirk on his face as he approached, Sesshoumaru taking a defensive step backwards while holding his poisoned claws before him, "Stay back if you wish to keep your life, Naraku. I will not be tricked for the purpose of your scheme-"

"You're frightened," Those words stung more than anything Sesshoumaru could have imagined as the other at long last came close, a firm grip being placed upon his wrist before it was forced down, the lips of Naraku being pressed against his own rather roughly. It became soft again; Sesshoumaru's form began to quake lightly while this happened, his eyes narrowing in fury and his face burning with embarrassment and lust when Naraku broke free again, "You are not used to this, therefore you are becoming scared and defensive. I give you my word that no true harm will come to you, Sesshoumaru, if only you'll submit for this one night."

_Never_, The first word that came to mind was only in thought, for Sesshoumaru was once again trapped in the sweet embrace of lips Naraku had brought upon him a mere moment after he spoke. But, as the wind blew around them to keep them together, his conscious mind began to slip into a different state while being in the other's arms; for once, he didn't have to be strong. He didn't have to be cold or emotionless; he could act out how he truly felt. Why that security came even he didn't know, but somehow...those words Naraku spoke could be trusted, that he wasn't being tricked but rather taken into a different world, one where maintaining his cold disposition no longer mattered.

"Do you submit, Sesshoumaru?"

The dog demon could feel his eyelids grow rather heavy as the words were spoken softly against his lips, causing even more of that warm rush to go through him while his eyes remained half-open; not in a glare or in a sneer like he would normally wear, but in what he was sure to be an expression of lust, desire, all of the darkest emotions and feelings he possessed but had never acknowledged before. Being the most powerful didn't matter, killing Inuyasha didn't matter, killing Naraku didn't matter...all that mattered was being in the other demon's arms, to be taken by the selfish desires of both.

"I submit."

The moment those words left him, he could feel his back against the ground, it was surprising how painless this transfer was. Soft lips were pressed against his neck as he felt one of Naraku's hands work at removing his chest plate, soon enough it was taken off and thrown to one side. As his neck was continually kissed Sesshoumaru tilted his head so that there would be more room for Naraku to do this, his own pale hand sliding beneath the robe Naraku wore to feel the hard muscle underneath. It was then his face burnt even more, his body heating up beyond anything he had ever felt before while Naraku did the same as Sesshoumaru had seconds before, fingers padding against his chest before two came together around one nub of flesh.

A gasp left him as he felt what he knew now to be pleasure briefly overtaking him when this happened, a low chuckle coming from Naraku as the kisses against his neck continued, those touches slowly trailing up to his jaw line and leaving a cold trail of saliva behind. Were this any other situation, Sesshoumaru would have been infuriated at the thought that he was reduced to writhing in the pleasure that Naraku was putting upon him, but now...now, it seemed just right, as if nothing else would do.

"Sesshoumaru...tonight, you belong to me; body, mind and soul..." Naraku spoke those words against his ear before he nipped at it lightly; Sesshoumaru's eyes began to flutter before him while the images of the moonless sky above faded entirely from his vision. He was being taken, taken by desire, pleasure, everything he never knew he had...

...and yet, he never remembered being more ecstatic.


End file.
